The descendants of Erich Zahn
by Smaugtheterrible
Summary: Jaune Zahn Arc comes to Beacon Academy, fleeing his home and his family, fleeing a threat that comes from beyond the stars and beneath the sea, a threat that has existed before the Grim, before Hunters and Huntresses, and before the aura itself.
1. Chapter 1

The descendants of Erich Zahn

 _Disclaimer:I wish I owned it, my favorite damn short story ever. Also praise Monty Oum_

On the planet now known as Remanent, there exists a family, over the many centuries their family name had undergone many changes, been spoken in many different languages, and been hidden for generations in a futile attempt to protect themselves. They are now known as the Arcs, but in the distant past the had been known as the Zahns', a family of musicians and warriors who despised violence, who are pursued from one end of the globe to the other, who's frenzied playing had lasted throughout the centuries in an effort to keep the world safe from a threat that originated from beyond the sky and beneath the oceans, and now the newest scion of the Zahns' has at last become desperate enough to seek solace and a perceived safety from the company of others.

 _Airship heading to Beacon Academy_

(Insert Piano Trio II, by Franz Schubert if you want to know the music I pictured)

Every prospective student on the airship bound for Beacon Academy was spellbound, there was no talking, no shifting, no coughing, almost nothing that could disrupt the music that was pouring forth from a simple wooden violin. Ruby Rose and her sister Yang Xiao Long stared at the boy who had entranced an entire airship. He was a blond, of above average height, dressed in a grey pinstripe suit that while looked professionally tailored but had seen better days. An open white Violin case was on his right, while a closed and locked black violin case was on his left. He sat in-between the cases with his eyes closed, gently rocking from side to side keeping tempo as he played.

As they docked, he quietly placed his violin into the white case and close it before standing with a case in either hand before quickly exiting the airship. The rest of the students shook themselves out of their stupor before leaving the airship.

As they left the airship, Yang had briefly encouraged Ruby to make some friends before abandoning her, Yang had at least had the decency to look sheepish as she abandoned her, but in the process she had had gotten knocked over into a rather irate pale girl's luggage, who was currently waving around a dust vial in Ruby's face. Abruptly, Ruby sneezed, and the dust that had been hanging in the air because of the vial the pale girl had been waving around exploded.

 _A few minutes later_

The blond shook his head from where he'd been watching, he approached as heiress and the girl with the bow on the top of her head both left. As the blond approached he shifted his violin cases into his one hand and held out his free hand to help her up. Ruby looked up gratefully up at the blond. "Thanks, Im Ruby, Ruby Rose." She paused as she realized that he was the musician from the airship. "Hey your the violin player! It was sooo good, why do you have two instrument cases though?"

The blond grinned as he pulled Ruby to her feet. He reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a simple paper card that had ' _im sorry but I'm mute'_ embossed in the card in faded gold lettering. Ruby looked at the lettering briefly before nodding in acknowledgment. The blond pulled out another card ' _Im Jaune by the way, Jaune Zahn Arc'_ Ruby smiled. "Its a pleasure to meet you Jaune." A comfortable silence fell between them as Jaune and Ruby as they walked across the campus. The silence was broken by Ruby as she reached behind her and unfurled her weapon. "So… I have this." Her weapon was a masterpiece of engineering and smithing, it was a scythe which was huge in comparison, after the dramatic unveiling she couldn't resist talking at a completely indecipherable fast clip as she explained about her weapon, ending with "Its also a gun, sooo, what do you have?"

Jaune smiled at the little reaper as he placed both violin cases on the ground before opening the white violin case and drawing out a simple wooden violin and bow, before flipping the violin to show a embossed script that read, _white rose_. He then held up a card that read, ' _White Rose's strings are woven with wind dust, it allows me to influence wind pressure to a certain extent and create blades and barriers of wind.'_ Ruby's squeal of joy was ear-piercing.

"Thats SO cool! But what does your other violin do?" Jaune hesitantly looked at Ruby who had hearts in her eyes as she stared at Jaune. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another card that read, ' _this is a secret, understand? My semblance is vary dangerous_ '. Ruby nodded energetically, desperate to see what the other violin weapon did, Jaune looked at her for a few moments longer before closing the white violin case and opening the locked black violin case to reveal an violin that was made out of yellow white material that Ruby belatedly realized was bone. The violins construction was a dark masterpiece of shaped and glued bone.

Jaune looked at her seriously before taking out another card. ' _This is the Zahn family weapon, its name is Requiem. Each first born male Zahn for the past hundred generations has had a musical semblance that allows us to play Requiem. Requiem is actually where I got the idea for the wind blades that White Rose uses, whenever I play Requiem rather then just a few dozen I can make with White Rose, I can make a few hundred, it also increases the range of my semblance.'_ Ruby nodded in awe of the ivory violin. "So what does your semblance do?" Jaune turned the card over to show the the reverse side.

 _'_ _My semblance is the manipulation of the five senses, anyone in the range of my music while I use my semblance is under my control.'_ Ruby gulped. Jaune put the card away before pulling out yet another card, ' _now do you understand why I keep it a secret?'_ Ruby nodded. Jaune smiled gently and patted her on the shoulder, he then looked around and frowned before flipping the card. ' _Do you know where we are supposed to be going?'_ Ruby shook her head looking betrayed. "I thought you knew! I was following you!"

 _Beacon Academy Assembly Room_

Yang watched as Ruby and the violin player from the ship entered into the assembly hall. Making a split second decision to invite both of them over she raised her hand and called Ruby over. "Ruby! I saved you and your new friend a seat!" She saw Ruby turn to the blond violin player and spoke briefly to him, the blond looked pensive for a second before nodding and following Ruby to over where Yang was standing. Yang grinned at Ruby mischievously. "So Rubes, I leave you alone for 5 minutes and your already making _friends_ with musicians huh? Bold of you my little Ru-baby." Ruby's face turned as red as her cloak as she moaned, "Yaanng! How could you leave me like that! I exploded!" Yang scoffed. "Wow, so a meltdown on the first day?"

Ruby shook her head, "No, I literally exploded, their was some fire, some lighting, I think there was some ice… And there was this really mean girl who was yelling at me-" Ruby was interrupted by said girl who recognized Ruby, and the the blond, who she pulled into a hug. "Jaune Zahn! Its lovely to see you again." The blond put one his violin cases down before reaching into a inside pocket of suit and pulling what looked like a business card out and showed it to the girl with the silver hair and pale skin who giggled. "Ha, very funny, but you know this dunce?" The musician now revealed as Jaune frowned deeply at the girl before pulling out a card.

"Hey! Thats-"

Another card.

"Don't you miss Weiss me Jaune Arc!"

Another card.

"Now thats uncalled for!"

Another card.

'But she-"

Another card.

"Fine!" Turning to Ruby, Weiss bowed her head. "I apologize for yelling, but the luggage you had crashed into was carrying munitions grade dust. I was attempting to communicate how badly it could have gone if fore then just a few grains of the dust had exploded in the air but I was overzealous, I apologize." Turning to walk away she glanced back to Jaune. "Talk to you later?" Jaune nodded and Weiss smiled before walking away with a spring in her step.

Yang looked at Ruby in a mixture of disappointment and amazement that she had managed to actually explode in the ten minutes she hadn't been by her sisters side. "You actually exploded little sis? I cant leave you alone for five minutes apparently." Ruby looked down in shame before Jaune reached into his pocket and pulled out another of his cards and showed it to Ruby who snorted in laughter once she read it, he then flipped it to the reverse side that Yang could have sworn was blank and Ruby outright guffawed at whatever it said.

Grumpy that someone else was making Ruby laugh, especially after she had just finished telling her off, Yang snapped at the blond violin player. "What, to good to talk to anyone?" Ruby looked at Yang in shock with her mouth hanging open. "Yang! How could you say that to Jaune!" The blond now revealed as Jaune just cocked an eyebrow before pulling another card out and showing the front side to Yang. ' _Actually, I'm mute."_ Yangs face fell as she stuttered, Jaune just ignored her as he turned the card over to show Ruby something. Ruby read the card and gave Jaune a nod. Jaune returned the nod and walked off with one last look at the still stuttering Yang.

 _Authors Note_

I was reading some Lovecraft when I came across a short story that inspired this. Two other things though, 1, I REALLY need a Beta, anyone who knows a good one please tell me, or if you think you can Beta tell me. 2, Cookie if you can guess which author wrote this.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _Thought_

 _'_ _Writing'_

"Speech"

(music Played)

 _"_ _Initiation"_

Jaune sighed to himself as he tried to find his locker. He had been forced to leave his violins in a rocket locker for the mass sleepover after Ozpins speech last night and now he couldn't find the locker he had left his weapons in.

 _167, 168, 169, there we go._

In front of his locker, stood two women, the first was a red head wearing bronze colored armor, and who had a spear and shield strapped to her back and looked distinctly like she wished she was some where else. The second woman was Weiss Schnee, who was currently attempting to convince the red head that she would be best suited on her team. She stopped and smiled as soon as she saw Jaune.

"Jaune! What are you doing here?"

Jaune smiled back at Weiss and pulled out one of his cards out of his coats inside pocket.

' _Hello miss Weiss, Im just trying to get to my locker, you and the other miss are blocking it'_

Weiss colored red and awkwardly moved out of the way, motioning to the other girl to do the same.

"Sorry Jaune, I was just busy talking to Pryhha, we were discussing teams, speaking of, have you given any thought to what team you want to be on?"

Jaune shook his head as he opened his locker and drew out his violin cases.

 _"_ _Sorry miss Weiss, I don't think we are allowed to choose our partners, I believe it is random."_

Weiss looked aghast.

"What?! How can we insure our team is successful if we cant at least choose our partners?"

Jaune shrugged and pulled out another card.

' _No idea, you're the only person I knew would be here before actually getting here, and frankly, you remember the old saying of my family?'_

Weiss snickered as she remembered.

"There is no person more important to an Arc then the audience to which you play, thats it if I remember correctly?"

Jaune nodded. _'Its been our family motto for the last thousand years, and since Ive played for you so much'._ Weiss blushed a bright red that bloomed across her pale cheeks as Jaune chuckled soundlessly as the Pryhha looked on in astonishment at the complete turnaround of the personality of the teen in front of her from spoiled and scheming heiress to shy and awkward teen.

Jaune closed his rocket locker and turned to Pryhha, winked and walked away, humming a soft melody under his breath.

Pryhha turned to Weiss.

"Who on earth was that?"

Weiss smiled.

"That was Jaune, firstborn son of the Arc family, master hunter and musician."

 _Scene Break_

Ruby waved as she saw Jaune leave. Yang following a few steps behind winced as she saw the person she had accidentally insulted, she tried to sidle behind Ruby who entirely ignored Yang's sheepish actions as she greeted Jaune.

"Jaune! Hey! Are you ready for initiation?"

Jaune flashed his white teeth at Ruby in slight smile as he fished out another card from his pocket, the gold lettering glinting in the light.

 _'_ _Hello Miss Ruby. Is that your sister I see behind you?'_

Ruby nodded and pushed Yang out from behind her. Yang nodded sheepishly and gave a small hello before being promptly ignored by both Jaune and Ruby who looked chipper as she talked to Jaune.

"So how are you this morning?"

A thumbs up.

"Are you ready for initiation today?"

A nod.

"Are your violins ready? Due they even need to be readied?"

Jaune held up a finger as he searched for a card in his suit coat pocket briefly before drawing out another card.

'they are both ready, and they only need to be tuned.'

Jaune and Ruby continued to trade answers back and forth until Yang couldn't handle it anymore and burst.

"Im sorry!"

Jaune turned to Yang and pulled out a well used card that looked like it had been water stained, the lettering the cards a bluish-gold.

 _'_ _for what?'_

Yang's jaw dropped open, was he really going to make her say it? She already felt bad enough and she didn't want to have to go over it again, but she gritted her teeth, and went on with it because she wanted to apologize for shoving her foot in her mouth.

"I'm sorry for saying something as insensitive as I did. It was a jerk move and I am very sorry." She gave her best imitation of Ruby's irresistible puppy eyes.

Jaune sighed soundlessly and pulled out another card, he took a speculative look at the lettering, blew of some dust before flipping it around so the lettering faced Yang.

 _'_ _you are forgiven as long as it does not happen again alright?'_

Yang nodded frantically as Ruby beamed at her sister.

 _Scene Break_

(insert peer Gynt Suite No.1, Op.4)

Ozpin, Glynda, and every prospective Hunter on the cliff started enraptured as the teen in a crinkled grey charcoal suit played a surging piece that rose, fell, and crashed like the waves of an ocean.

Tears prickled like needles under eyes of those listening as the sometimes harsh, sometimes soft music evoked memories of loss, memories of men, women, and children long dead, but never forgotten.

As the music went on, clouds went over the sun, and a chill fell over the captive audience who's shadows began lengthening and darkening.

As the teen continued playing, the musics tempo increased a a cold wind blew through. shocking Ozpin out of his revery, he coughed multiple times to get Jaunes attention who slowed and then stopped his playing, gasping in large breaths of air as though he had just ran a marathon.

Ozpin nodded, thanking Jaune for stopping his, rather disturbing and hypnotic playing before turning to the other prospective hunters and explaining initiation and the system for selection of partners.

As Ozpin explained the process he chuckled inwardly at some of the shocked faces. Ruby Rose in particular looked like someone had just shot her dog.

Weiss Schnee on the other hand…. Well, after the announcement of random partner and team selections miss Schnee had developed a rather nasty case of 'resting murder face'.

On the other-other hand, Jaune Arc grinned as he strapped his black and white violin cases to his back and held his simple wood violin and bow in both hands as he crouched down as though posing at the knees and waist.

Pyrrha Nikos, Weiss Schnee, and Ruby Rose looked in on interest as Jaune Arc catapulted forward, into a forest filled with demons.

 _Authors Note_

Hello! Even though this one didn't have nearly as many follows or faves I quite like it so I decided to post another chapter.

Note from the authors.

'The three authors who use this page are full time students and workers. We are sorry if you want larger chapters but we just don't have enough hours in the day to write 3000 word chapters for 2 or 3 stories a piece since we also try to keep updates soon a one new chapter every two weeks.'

I leave you with a quote. "Courage is grace under pressure."- Ernest Hemingway.


End file.
